Why Alcohol and Teenagers Don't Mix
by Silver Azure
Summary: Jonesy is throwing a party, but Christian coaxes him to turn it into a kegger. That's all I'm saying you'll have to read to find out the rest. RATED T FOR ALCOHOL REFERENCE, SWEARING AND UNDERAGE DRINKING! Hope ya R&R!


"So you guys ready for my party tonight?" asked Jonesy, he was throwing a party for the summer due to the absence of his dad and Jen's mom

who went on their second honeymoon.

"You know I'm down" said Christian

"Sure, I'll go!" squealed Caitlin

"You know I'll be there" said Nikki

"Of course I'll go" said Jen

"I'll definitely be there!" exclaimed Wyatt

"Sure thing bruh!" said Jude

Everyone was hyped for Jonesy's party; it was gonna be the party of the decade, well at least to them anyways. Jonesy and Christian went back

to the shoe store while everyone else went back to work as well, Jonesy and Christian had went into the shoe store and just sat down, bored;

"Hey Jonesy?" asked Christian

"What's up bro?" replied Jonesy

"About your party, I say we turn it into a kegger!" exclaimed Christian

Now Jonesy was hesitant about the idea as they were all underage and didn't have ID to get beer, but Christian had an idea.

"OK how do you suppose we get beer?" asked Jonesy

"My cousin, he'll deliver it in his van" replied Christian

Jonesy really didn't want to say yes but because Christian was his friend, he really didn't wanna look like a loser by saying no.

"Sure Christian, that's cool" said Jonesy as he took a deep breath before he said yes

The day went on and on and before it was quitting time, an obese woman walked into the store and she looked like she was ready to raise hell;

"These shoes broke and I want my money back!" exclaimed the lady

"Well ma'am, much like an elevator, these shoes have a two ton weight limit" Christian joked

"That's it, you'll be hearing from my lawyer!" exclaimed the lady

"Would this be the law offices of H___ä_agen and Dazs?" asked Christian

The lady left the store in a huff and as per usual Jonesy was cracking up, he had to grab his gut because it hurt from laughing. The two left the

store and everyone met up in the food court to go over what time they should head out to the party, but they all had to go home and eat and

what not before the party.

**[A FEW HOURS LATER]**

Christian was the first to arrive to Jonesy's place; he arrived in a black van, his cousin driving it. They pulled up in Jonesy's driveway.

"Alright cousin, kegs are in the back" said Christian's cousin

"You rock cuz, Jonesy help me lift these kegs" said Christian

Jonesy and Christian lifted both kegs into his [Jonesy's] house, they were pretty heavy but they were both 15 gallons of pure, _illegal _beer. Jonesy

and Christian had gotten the kegs into the house and Christian's cousin had taken off after Christian had given him the thumbs up, inside Christian

had tapped both kegs and they were ready to go and Jonesy had brought out some plastic cups. Christian and Jonesy both filled up their cups and

drank.

"Man the best things in life are illegal!" exclaimed Christian

"You said it brother" replied Jonesy as both boys took another sip

Nikki and Jen were next arriving at the kegger, the two were stunned when the saw the two silver kegs, both tapped sitting on two tables.

"You guys brought beer?" asked Jen

"Well, I did, come on what's a party without a couple of brewskis?" asked Christian as he filled up a cup for Jen

"Come on Jen, you only live once" said Christian as he handed Jen the beer

Jen was really hesitant, she had never tried it before, but she lightly bit her lip and threw caution to the wind

"Oh fine give me that!" exclaimed Jen as she took a sip, she loved it.

"And for you my lady" said Christian as he gave one to Nikki and she just nursed it, but Christian poured himself another cup and chugged it down.

They were all drinking and having fun so far, then Jude, Caitlin and Wyatt showed up and all but Jude were shocked to see the kegs of beer, Jude

was kinda excited.

"Oh yeah, sweet kegger dudes!" exclaimed Jude as he poured himself a beer

"A kegger? Guys we're underage!" exclaimed Wyatt

"Yeah and beer isn't good for my complexion" said Caitlin

Wyatt and Caitlin still stayed though, but Christian had [somehow] coaxed Wyatt into drinking one, he made a sour face at first but just like his

morning coffee he began to chug his beer. Caitlin decided since everybody else was doing it, she might as well. She poured herself a drink and

slowly sipped it, she enjoyed it, and before you knew it everybody was drinking.

"Hey let's put on some tunes!" exclaimed Jonesy

"I got just the thing!" exclaimed Christian as he pulled a CD from his pocket labeled "Greatest Party Songs EVER!" and he put it in Jonesy's radio,

the first song that was playing was "Bawitdaba" by Kid Rock, everyone began to dance to the song and drink as well.

"YO THIS IS MY SONG!" exclaimed Christian

"Up jump the boogey…" Wyatt sang

"Christian pour me another one" said Nikki as she handed her cup to Christian who then filled up her cup and handed it back to her. Caitlin was still

on her first as she sipped slowly, but Jen was on her fourth, she was dancing with Jonesy and she was obviously getting smashed first, then her

and Jonesy went upstairs. Christian and everybody else were just downstairs singing and partying.

"Bawitdaba da bang a dang diggy diggy diggy said the boogey said up jump the

boogey" sang Christian as he had another beer.

Wyatt then went upstairs behind Jonesy and Jen, and again everyone else ignored them as they stayed downstairs and partied, then Christian

and Nikki began to make out and then Caitlin and Jude threw caution to the wind and went at it themselves, just the four of them downstairs

drinking and making out, and Wyatt, Jen and Jonesy doing God knows what upstairs, but little did they know all their partying was gonna soon

come back and bite them in their asses.

_(A/N) That was chapter one, I hope you liked. I DO NOT ENDORSE UNDERAGE DRINKING NOR WILL I EVER SO IF THIS FIC GAVE YOU AN IDEA TO THROW _

_A KEGGER, I AM NOT RESPONISBLE FOR YOUR ACTIONS NOR WHATEVER HAPPENS TO YOU! Also don't scold me over Nikki being with an OC. Chapter 2 up _

_whenever!_


End file.
